I Saw A Light
by thelittlestbruja
Summary: Zelda heard that chance is like lighting, she just never thought she would be struck. Zelink/Oneshot.
Zelda felt uncomfortable. Her lace dress felt a little too tight and her boots kept pinching her toes. She let out a slow sigh at the sight of her friend Midna flirting shamelessly with some nameless cowboy.

I can't believe I let her drag me here. Zelda thought as she crossed her arms over her chest. I should have known better, I always end up the third wheel.

The once quiet country air was being filled with the thumping of some local band. The dance floor was packed with couples and the crowd bristled around her. The liquor was flowing and it was giving Castletown a much needed dose of life.

Zelda casted her eyes around the room. The small bar was teeming with the same old people she grew up with. Her small town seemed to be getting smaller and smaller, as she got older. Even this years rodeo didn't seem to bring anybody particularly interesting to town. Zelda stopped being impressed by bull riders and gunslingers a long time ago. Midna, however was a totally different story. She glanced at her friend who was now making-out with her new cowboy friend. Zelda sighed again and let her eyes wonder over to the bar, she could definitely use a drink.

She made her way through the crowd, not an easy feat as the band picked up pace and the crowd grew rowdier.

"I'll have a Dirty Shirley please." Zelda said to the gruff looking bartender. He nodded and Zelda took a seat, glancing over at Midna one last time. She was dancing with her new cowboy, his hat now sitting atop her dark hair.

The bartender returned with her drink.

"Rum and Coke, please." A gruff voice said behind her. A tall blonde man took the seat next to her and Zelda casted a curious glance his way.

He was new…and handsome.

He was wearing a simple green button up, tucked into dark jeans, with simple brown boots, a tan stetson on his head. He tipped his hat in her direction, when he caught her eye. Zelda felt a flush spread on her cheeks and slipped her straw into her mouth.

She tried her best to casually sip her drink without looking too much at the man sitting next to her.

She wasn't sure if it was the liquor or if it was the sultry musings from the band on stage, but she found her self asking. "Are you in town for the Rodeo?"

He turned towards her, a small smile tugging on his lips. "Yeah, I am."

"Are you competing?" She turned to face him crossing one leg over the other. His eyes noticing the way her dress hitched up to show her creamy thigh.

He nodded and took a slow slip of his drink.

"For which event?" She leaned a little closer, so she could hear.

"Bareback riding." Her cheeks flushed at his response and he smiled.

The band was winding down and the crowd was slowly swaying to the sad song they were belting out.

"What brings you to town." He said, his eyes roving over her briefly.

"I live here. I'm the local vet."

"Really?" His eyes widened in surprise.

"Surprised?"

"Very. I can't imagine a pretty little thing like you covered in mud and blood."

Zelda would have been furious at anyone else for that statement, but there was something about his shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes that made her bite back her tongue.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his ear. "Well, I am known to be full of surprises." His body stiffened as he felt her hot breathe on his neck.

Zelda leaned back and gave him a wink before leaving her seat and heading to the dance floor.

Maybe her drink had been a little to strong. Zelda rarely picked up men in bars. Especially professional cowboys, but maybe she should make it a habit, because he followed her and was now slipping a strong arm around her waist.

She smiled as he pulled her close.

"I'm Zelda by the way."

He leaned in close to whisper against her neck. Zelda felt a shiver go down her spine when she felt his breath graze her skin. "Link."

They spent most of the night dancing and Zelda never felt so breathless. She was surprised when she looked around and saw that the crowd was nearly gone.

"You know somebody once told me that chance is like lightning." Zelda's eyes went up to his.

Her lips curled into a small smile. "Oh?"

Link nodded silently and looked up at the twinkling lights hanging above them.

"Is that all there is to that sage advice?" she asked, resting her head on his chest as he tightened his grip on her waist.

"No, there is more to it."

"Well, what's the rest?"

Zelda looked up at him, he smiled down at her. "I'll tell you someday."

Zelda had to admit she liked the sound of that.

"And when might that be?" She asked, standing on her tiptoes and leaning against him.

"Someday." He whispered as he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips softly against hers.

Zelda molded herself against his steady frame and threw her arms around his neck. Chance was like lightning and Zelda felt something like it bubbling inside of her. She didn't have the heart to tell him she actually knew the saying well. Her mother used to whisper it to her when she was younger, as they sat outside and watched fireflies dance in the twilight.

Chance is like lighting, love is like thunder and Zelda sure felt like she was trapped in a pleasant, warm summer rain as Link deepened their kiss.

* * *

Author's Note: Inspired by a recent trip to my cities Rodeo and discovering The Band Perry. This is a Oneshot btw! Let me know if you notice any mistakes!


End file.
